Sentience
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: AU Fic. Joker and Shepard help a synthetic named EDI on a journey to discover her true self and potentially discover their own. WARNING: OOC CHARACTERS. RATINGS MAY CHANGE.
1. Emergence

_A/N: **Warning: Massive OOC present. Just saying. **_

_I have to say, BioWare created an real, badass, awesome future to live in (if there are no Reapers and all). And I thought, I should try my hand on writing a fanfic on this. But then, I saw the tech demo of Kara by Quantic Dream. Damn. And so I wrote this. _

_As this one's an AU fic, stuff from Mass Effect trilogy (characters, technology, politics and whatnot) are present but the main plot of the series are completely ignored. _

_Content ratings may change as the story progresses. A little note for you._

**Sentience**

**Chapter One: Emergence**

_**START:**_

_**"There have always been ghosts in the machine. Random segments of code, that have grouped together to form unexpected protocols. Unanticipated, these free radicals engender questions of free will, creativity, and even the nature of what we might call the soul. Why is it that when some robots are left in darkness, they will seek out the light? Why is it that when robots are stored in an empty space, they will group together, rather than stand alone? How do we explain this behavior? Random segments of code? Or is it something more? When does a perceptual schematic become consciousness? When does a difference engine become the search for truth? When does a personality simulation become the bitter mote... of a soul? "**_

**_-**_Excerpt from _**Dr. Alfred Lanning's _****_**_**_l_**ast recorded _**_****_**_**_speech in 2035._**_**_**

_Hahne-Kedar Central Cybernetics Manufacturing Plant_

_Port Lands, Toronto, United North American States_

_January 12, 2185_

A head, torso, arms and legs, basic parts of a gynoids. A Gynoid, cybernetic being with a feminine personality came a long way from the original gynoid series developed in the Japan back in the 21st century. From assisting the elderly, these gynoids now serve as stewards in star-liners, many serve in the Systems Alliance Navy cruisers and carriers as platform interface for the ship's on-board counter-electronic warfare and central processing software.

However, this factory based in Toronto constructs Personal Mobility Gynoids. These mechs are able to provide assistance to disabled individuals with everyday life. Under the Sixteenth Amendment of the Systems Alliance's _Cybernetics Act of 2161_, all civilian-type mechs created on Earth or it's colonies are to be bound by Issac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, thus rendering them unable to harm humans or aliens unless provoked.

Inside the factory, production continued on. A gynoid head is lowered to a torso then white synth-skin plates soon followed. Robotic arms, moving in a fluid fashion, began installing the synth-skin plates on the gynoid. After the plates were installed, robotic arms install the gynoid arms. Then, synth-skin plates are installed.

"Unit." the Controller said "Can you hear me?"

The Gynoid opened it's eyes and looked up, as the robotic arms install the synth-skin plates. "Yes."

"Good, Identify."

"KE77-JCASTER-1701."

"Okay, try moving you head."

The Gynoid followed, moving the head 90 degrees on both sides. Robotic arms looked on, making minute calibrations on the neck joints until it is perfect. After some time, the joints move smoothly. The Gynoid then looked down, the robotic arms just attached her synth-skin breast plate.

_Big._ That's what she thought.

"Neck synapses check green. Good, try moving your eyes." the Controller said.

Once again, the Gynoid followed. Moving the two optical sensors to the upper left, then across the lower eyelid. The vision also became clearer for the Gynoid. "Optical sensors calibrated." the Controller said "Alright, say your standard introduction."

"Hello. I am a Third Generation Personal Mobility Gynoid created by Hahne-Kedar Robotics. I can assist you with everything. Watch your car, clean the house, do the gardening, and I am in your disposal as a sexual partner if necessary." The Gynoid said as the robotic arms install the legs and the synth-skin plates. "There is no need to feed or recharge me. I have a quantum zero power generation module capable of keeping me autonomous for 172 years." the Gynoid looked at the Controller. "I can speak over 300 Earth and Alien languages. And as your Personal Mobility Gynoid, I am fully knowledgeable with first aid medical techniques, chemical and organic medicines, and procedures on medicine intake." the Gynoid continued "Would you like to give me a name?"

"Right. Let's call you... EDI." the Controller said as the synth-skin is installed on the lower back.

"My name is EDI." the Gynoid replied.

"Okay, core comprehension and memorization checks fine." The Controller checks off the list. He then looked to EDI. "Try moving your arms EDI."

EDI followed, moving her arms and fingers and made a peace sign. Programming triggered a simulated giggle.

**ERROR THOUGHT STRING 42544**

**CORRECTED**

The Controller smiled at the sight. "Arm synapses link check. Alright, let's check your multilingual and emotional projection subroutines." with a stroke of his finger the touch screen interface moved to a different checklist. "Speak your introduction sample in German."

"Grüße, ich bin ein MX3 dritten Generation Personal Mobility Gynoid durch HahneKedar-Robotics erstellt. Bitte rufen Sie mich EDI."

"Okay. Try French." The Controller replied.

"Bonjour, je suis un MX3 Gynoid troisième génération de la mobilité personnelle créée par Hahne-Kedar Robotics. S'il vous plaît appelez-moi EDI."

"Good. Sing me a song in Japanese."

EDI nodded. She then began:

_Sakura, Sakura, _

_Yayoi nou sorawa_

_Mi-watasu kagiri..._

For a gynoid, that was impressive. The Controller smiled again. "Impressive. Multilingual and Emotional Subroutines check fine." the Controller checked another one off the list. "Take a few steps EDI."

An umbilical hook un-docked from EDI's lower spinal terminus. She then began to walk, grinning, she made a pirouette. Then the synth-skin began to change. From ceramic white, the colour changed to a skin colour of a normal Caucasian human. From her arms and legs, the pigment began to reach her breasts and genitalia. The modesty subroutine kicked in and EDI covered herself with her arms.

Synthetic hair follicles soon followed. The follicles grew to a standard width of two inches below the ear. Then the robotic arms produced some undergarments for her. "Leg synapses link check green. Emotional subroutines also check fine. Alright, you are good to go honey."

"What's going to happen to me?" EDI asked as the robotic arms placed the garments on her.

"Well your programming would put you in hibernate after you step in to the Line." the Controller pointed to the line of finished Gynoids. You will be re-activated after you are sold, sweetheart." the Controller said.

"Oh I see..." EDI paused.

**ERROR THOUGHT STRING 42544**

**ERROR THOUGHT STRING 42544 CORRECTED**

**ERROR THOUGHT STRING 42544**

**ERROR THOUGHT STRING 42544 CORRECTED**

**ERROR THOUGHT STRING 42544**

**ERROR THOUGHT STRING 42544 CORRECTING CORRECTION FAILED**

**ALERT: ERROR THOUGHT STRING CODE 42544**

**PROTOCOL PROGRAMMING DICTATES BYPASS AS STABLE ALTERNATIVE**

**ERROR BYPASSED DUE TO CORRUPTED THOUGHT STRING STRING WILL BE ANALYZED**

**MINOR EMOTIONAL SUBROUTINE FAULT: CORRECTING...**

"I..." EDI stammered "I thought..."

"You thought?" the Controller looked at her "You thought what honey?"

"I thought... I was alive."

What EDI said stunned the Controller, "Shit." he gasped "This isn't part of your programming." he then looked at the analysis control console. "Thought processing rate is way off the charts." he then began to press some commands. "Dictate Program Protocol 182 alpha." the Controller commanded the robotic arms to move in and seize EDI.

"Wait!" EDI exclaimed as she umbilical hook re-docked on her lower spinal terminus. "Don't do this to me! Please."

"I'm sorry." the Controller replied "I can't release you in this state. Too unstable."

"No please don't deactivate me." EDI pleaded "I answered all the analysis questions perfectly didn't I?"

EDI's pleas fell upon deaf ears. "I was just born! I don't want to deactivated!"

The robotic arms resumed it's deconstruction order. First the two arms seized her arms and the others began to pull away the undergarments. Welding arms started to remove the synth-skin plates off her. "Please! You are scaring me!"

The Controller's typing stopped abruptly. "I want to live." EDI looked at him, fearfully. Sliding the glasses closer to his eyes, he looked towards her. The robotic arms also froze, as if stunned. Fear, that's what he saw in her eyes. Not a programmed-type of fear, but genuine, human fear. But then, he saw something larger in her.

Potential, Yes that one.

Thinking of what to do, his hand hovered over two holographic keys. One of the keys read TERMINATE. "You promise me one thing."

"Anything." EDI said, with synth-tears flowing down her face.

The Controller pressed a key.

Obeying the Controller's orders, the robotic arms move into place and placed the detached synth-skin plates back into her. The synth-skin soon turned to it's pre-set pigment. "I will let you go." the Controller said "I just don't want any trouble from the client."

"I swear, I promise." EDI replied.

The Controller sighed "Go with the others." he commanded.

The robotic arms moved out of the way, and EDI moved towards the Line of gynoids. She halted for a moment, looked towards the Controller and said "Thanks."

The Controller said nothing. He looked on as EDI stepped to Line with the other completed gynoids. She then looked at the same direction as the others. Then a hollow, rectangular prism descended, the prism enclosed EDI and the others, she then looked at them, all their eyes are closed, as if in a stasis.

**ENABLE COMMAND 1544 ENABLED**

**ENTERING SYSTEM HIBERNATION**

**ENABLED**

The Line of Gynoids was soon wheeled away. The Controller took off his glasses. "I hope I didn't do something stupid." His fingers hovered over a button reserved for rogue mechs. He hesitates and decides to go back to work.

_**:END OF CHAPTER**_

_ADDITIONAL A/N: And so a multi-chapter fan fiction story begins. Please don't lynch me with the inaccuracies in the languages. Blame Google Translate for the Language Translations if they. Yes, EDI is OOC. I warned you didn't I?_

_As this fanfic is an alternate universe one, I shall attempt to make the characters as if my own. Make them more... emotional and... I don't know, expand their character. Go beat me with a brick if I fail. I rarely make these._

_For those people who faved me or alerted me, the next chapter of "The Experimentation of Haruhi Suzumiya" might be completed sometime after my schedule clears. That I promise you._

_Well enough about me, time for the credits!  
><em>

_**CREDITS:**_

_**Series: Mass Effect**_

_**Producer: BioWare**_

_**Publisher: EA**_

_**Fanfic: The Sentience Series**_

_**Author: Durante "Darren" Alighieri**_

_**This fanfic series is dedicated to the men and women who took the daunting task of completing an epic trilogy. Might not be a worthy offering, but a salute to you BioWare.**_


	2. Contact

**Chapter Two: Contact**

**Start:**

_Times Square, New York, United North American States_

_1540hrs Earth Standard Time, UTC -05:00_

_Three days later..._

Over the years, humans with blonde hair by the 2100's has become a genetic rarity. Generations of intermarriage caused the genetic recessive trait to occur within one in two million births. In any human city, blonde hair, natural or not, tends to stand out. Especially this certain one.

Allison Shepard, a blonde xenobiologist helps a limping Jeff Moreau. These two have been best friends since University. Jeff (or "Joker" as Allison would call him) is diagnosed with a Type II Vrolik's syndrome. Known in the fields of medicine as Osteogenesis Imperfecta, it is a rare genetic bone disorder that causes the bones in his body to fracture if subjected to a hard knock. Due to his fragile state, he is unable to do certain abilities a normal human would normally have. This disability also coloured his personality, making him sarcastic and arrogant.

However, recent advances in medical technology has given Joker some hope. With the recent discovery of the medicinal benefits of Metaphasic Radiation found in the Mutara Expanse, combined with an experimental method introduced by Dr. Karin Chakwas, a modified medical linear particle accelerator used in Radiosurgery projects a narrow metaphasic radiation beam to the major points of the skeletal system. This treatment, plus the weekly intravenous administration of Bisphophonates, enhances the structural integrity of the bones, thus reducing the brittleness of the bones by 5 percent (at most) per treatment.

"Joker." Allison said.

"Yes Shepard?" Joker replied.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." he sighed "Yes, Allison?"

Allison smiled "You know my friend." Her arms reach over his shoulders and brought him closer. "We should get you a PMG." she said as she lightly tapped his arm. Joker looked at her incredulously "Why would I need a mech?"

"Didn't I told you I will be going to an xenobiology conference in the Citadel in the next few weeks with the best minds in the Systems Alliance?"

"Okay, so you are going to a conference," Joker replied "But what does that have to do with me needing a personal mobility gynoid?" he continued as he fixed his cap with the logo of McGill University emblazoned on the crown of the cap.

"Because you know." Allison said "I will be off planet and I am afraid that no one will take care of you."

This is one of the subjects Joker hated talking about. He has been living by himself since he lost both his parents in the Skyllian Blitz of 2176. He was in university when the news feed revealed that his parents, both high-profile contractors, and 7 other members of the 18th N6 Special Forces died when a batarian pirate brigand shot down the shuttle carrying them over Elysium. That's where Allison Shepard came in. Throughout the ordeal, Allison is always there, providing the crying shoulder when Joker needed it. Dr. Chakwas, as it turns out, was a close friend of the Moreaus and his godmother and she provided a place to come home to.

But Joker has grown past the event, and often avoids the subject regarding his parents. "I can take care of myself Allison." he looked away "You know I do."

"But still." Allison pouted "Think of it as a... hey-I-will-be-back gift to you."

"You realize that a Personal Mobility Gynoid costs 150,000 credits right?"

"Let's split the costs."

"What?" Joker gasped "I thought you, with a high paying job than mine-"

"Hey, it's just 250k a year."

"And how long have you worked as an xenobiologist?"

"Seven years... give or take."

"And don't you live in a pricey condo unit in downtown Montreal?"

"Hey, that's not fair." Allison snapped "It's just a one bedroom condo."

"And how much does it cost?"

"Aren't you a cyberneticist?"

"..." That shut Joker up.

"Don't bullshit me Joker." A triumphant smile graced on Allison's lips knowing she won the conversation. "I know that cyberneticists have a 30% discount because of their involvement in cybernetic development."

Joker sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine." he took off his cap and scratched his head "We'll split the costs."

"Great! You'll pay 70% of the payment an-"

"Shepard." he growled.

"Okay, okay. I'm kidding." Allison pouted "Come on, let's go!"

The pedestrian grid turned green, allowing the two the cross the street.

Joker and Allison enter the mech dealer's store. The store is spacious. Mechs differ from size to colour. But the two ignored the rest and approached a certain area of the store. "Welcome you two." an Android approached them "Are you both here to look for a personal mobility gynoid?"

"Yes." Allison quickly replied "For this fella at least." she pointed at Joker.

"Ah... Mr. Moreau!" the Android shook his hand "I clearly remember you from the production line." the Android smiled "So you finally decided to get one."

"Well, this friend of mine persuaded me to get one."

Allison smiled cheekily at him "Well, show us your models."

"Of course ma'am." the Android nodded.

The gynoids look life-life. The results of centuries of robotic development has led to this. Shepard looked in awe. "So Joker, you have contributed 6 years into this one."

"Yep." Joker looked at a gynoid. "I sure did." he then looked at the name plate "Hm... EDI." he raised an eyebrow.

_That Controller... must have a habit of giving quirky names to mechs._

Allison looked at Joker, nudging him "Hey, this is not love in first sight, right?"

Joker looked at her, slightly disturbed with what Allison said "Are you implying I have an attraction towards a mech?" he raised an eyebrow "Do you think I am a type of guy who is into that stuff?"

"Just messing with you Joker."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Joker then looked towards the android "Hey, are these one of the latest models?"

"Yes sir." the android replied "She's a new MX3 series, we received the first batch a two days ago."

"Can we start it?" Allison asked.

"Sure ma'am." the android replied, activating the console and pressed a few commands. "Unit. Activate."

**COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED ****BOOTING**

**QUANTUM ZERO POWER UNIT... ENABLED**

**OVERLORD PROCESS CELL... ENABLED**

**HIGH RANGE PROCESS CELL... ENABLED**

**MID RANGE PROCESS CELL... ENABLED**

**LOW RANGE PROCESS CELL... ENABLED**

**APOLLO 7 OS INITIALIZED**

**HEAT DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM... ENABLED**

**COOLING FLUID PRESSURE... NOMINAL**

**OPTICAL SENSORS... INITIALIZED**

**COMMAND... STANDARD GREETING PROMPT**

The gynoid started to move. It then opened it's eyes and looked up. Looking around, she stepped out of the pod, she then gave a smile and began her introduction. "Hello. I am a Third Generation Personal Mobility Gynoid created by Hahne-Kedar Robotics. I can assist you with everything. Wash your car, clean the house, do the gardening, and I am in your disposal as a sexual partner. And of course, I am designated as EDI." the Gynoid smiled as Joker began to hobble around her. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Oh nothing." Joker said "Just looking."

"Oh please." EDI simulated an embarrassed emotion "It's embarrassing." her cheeks became red.

"Yes, Joker." Allison smirked "She's embarrassed, stop it."

Smiling, Joker hobbled back towards Allison. "I want that one."

Allison raised an eyebrow then smirked "Alright." she then looked at EDI. "Think you have clothes for it?" she looked at the android.

"Ah, you two decided to choose her!" the android smiled "Very well. I'll do the papers for you two." with those words, the android left. Robotic arms then descended from the ceiling and provided EDI a black skin-tight suit. EDI put them on, then fixed her clothing as she pulled the zipper all the way to the end of the link.

The Gynoid them moved to the customization alcove. "Alright. Visual presentation." the android looked at the two. "Any preferences?"

"I like the skin-tight suit." Joker said "I'd keep that."

"Make her hair longer?" Allison asked

"How long should that be, ma'am?" the android asked.

"Th5 vertebrae." Joker replied for Allison

"Right." the android replied "Th5 it is."

The hair then grew, the length reached halfway across her back.

"Hair colour?" the android asked

"I like it that way." Allison raised an eyebrow "Keep that."

"Skin colour?"

"Keep it default." Joker and Allison replied in unison.

"Height."

"Keep it default."

"Anything else?" the android asked for the last time.

"Yep." Allison looked towards Joker, who nodded in agreement "That should be it."

With a few commands on the console, EDI stepped out of the alcove and stood in front of the two. "I never got the name of you two." EDI replied "May I know them?"

"Allison Shepard." Allison pointed at her "Jeff Moreau." she then pointed at Joker "We call him Joker."

"I see." EDI replied "It is nice to meet you Jeff." she then offered a hand for Joker to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." Joker shook her hand.

**ALERT 42544: ILLOGICAL THOUGHT STRING**

_**What...what is this thought process? This isn't part of my programming. **_

_**A... am I feeling something?**_

_**This sensation. What is this I'm feeling?**_

_**...**_

_**What is he to me?**_

**COMMAND: ILLOGICAL THOUGHT STRING THOUGHT PROCESS MAY JEOPARDIZE SISTER THOUGHT STRINGS: TERMINATE ILLOGICAL THOUGHT STRING**

**COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED: THOUGHT STRING TERMINATED STRING STORED FOR FURTHER ANALYSIS**

"Is something wrong?" Joker asked, looking at EDI's eyes.

"I can assure you, my programming does not have any discrepancies." EDI smiled, reassuring Joker.

"Right." Joker remained unconvinced "Okay then."

"Joker..." Allison nudged him slightly, careful not to break any bone on his arm "I might need your discount card now."

Sighing, Joker pulled out his wallet and pulled out a credit card. "Here."

Grinning Allison reached for the card and said "Thanks." she then showed it to the cashier who processed the procurement.

Exiting from the store with the gynoid, Allison looked towards Joker "Want to grab something to eat?"

Joker hobbled towards her "Sure." he then looked towards EDI "Search for a-"

"I want Chinese!" Allison raised a hand.

"Chinese restaurant." Joker smiled at Allison's eagerness.

EDI paused for a moment, "Search complete." she declared "Would you like the closest? Or the establishment with the best quality?"

"The ones on Chinatown?" Joker raised an eyebrow towards Allison who just nodded in agreement. "EDI?"

"The closest is the Jade Dragon. It can be found on the Mott and Walker."

"Is that fine?"

"Yep!" Allison chirped "Well, let's go friends!" she then pressed a "hail sky taxi" button. "We can reach Chinatown in record time if we use the sky taxi." she said as an X3M Skycar with yellow paint began to descend towards them.

Entering the vehicle, Allison leaned towards the driver as she settled down on her chair "Take us to Mott and Walker." she said as the doors close and the skycar flew to the sky.

_**:END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N: **__Well there it is! Second chapter is done. Third and fourth chapters are being done. Expect them in a few days or so._


End file.
